gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser
The history looks a bit lacking, and linking to Setsuna F. Seiei's page seemed to be not helpful for the task. I'll try to start 1 pargraph, I hope though that some can well expand on it Bronx01 05:50, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Minor Fix User Setsuna4 kept adding info about 00 Raiser being able to go 1 million km/sec and is operated at 1% of energy or so. Didn't sound right nor have I ever heard of such info, so I re-edited back to the original info. Need to Bring Back Weapons Descriptions I'm not a fan of multi layered pages of redundant info either,but I think we need to bring the weapons section wise.Not all weapons are the same you know,they all have their unique individual characteristics,it doesnt have to be long winded or complex,just enough to describe the weapon in general and special characteristics on it. I'm not just talking about 00 Raiser,I'm talking about all AD articles that had the weapons section totally removed.-SonicSP 10:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I agree we should really try this.Shindy00 02:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) May I suggest that we move this discussion point to the AD weapons talk page? --Nkuzmik 14:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm going to recreate some of the descriptions of the older weapons. I understand the streamline policy but I'll only describe the unique characteristics of the weapons mostly. The GN Sword II for example has alot of unique specific abilities like its beam saber mode and its combinations (staff and spear) and these cannot be attributed to simple GN Blade explanations alone. -SonicSP 19:06, September 3, 2010 (UTC) About Trans-Am Guys: I'm reworking 00 Raiser's description and I need some clarity. Is there 2 different kinds of Trans-Am with 00 Raiser? Because as far as I see it, every time 00 Raiser uses Trans-Am, it's really activating the Raiser System in conjunction. For the sake of accuracy, I could use your opinions on this one, thanks. Taikage - trying to rule the world without a Pinky 12:30, January 19, 2011 (UTC) The stand-alone 00 Gundam activates the regular Trans-Am, but I, for one, believe that the 00 Raiser activate the Raiser System in conjunction with Trans-Am every time, since the Raiser System is needed to stabilize the Twin Drive System during Trans-Am, and it also has the added effect of boosting its particle output. It can also be inferred that the Raiser System being activated in conjunction with Trans-Am also the reason why it seems to have those particle rings emanating from its wing binders whenever the Trans-Am System is active (first docking of the 00 Raiser, and later during their first battle after the Africa Tower incident), or spreads particles all over the place whenever it's in the general vicinity (case with the Saachez duel in Krugis, and later on in space when he saves Lyle from being killed by Anew). Hope this opinion and elaboration on it help you come to a decision. Last Saber 12:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :As far as I'm aware, the Raiser System is only activated or used when used with Trans Am Raiser aka Raiser Sword and it requires a second pilot according to one of the S2 Official File in order to work the system to manually synchronize the Drives to reach higher levels. There is an unamed different system that stabalises the particle handling but it's not the Raiser System AFAIK though it is on the 0 Raiser. The Raiser System can be used to initiate TAB with 00 Raiser Condenser though and it doesn't require two people in this case. I(likely because it doesn't have a Twin Drive System)/I -SonicSP 19:26, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so does that mean there are 2 different Trans-Ams or what? Taikage - trying to rule the world without a Pinky 20:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC) How I see it, the Raiser System itself isn't a derivative of Trans Am, but it is a function of the 0 Raiser. The Raiser System probably activates automatically at a preset level once 00 and 0 Raiser combine. Like Sonic said, the system needs a second pilot (i.e. Saji) to calibrate the particle generation levels for different functions (i.e. Raiser Sword). When it uses Trans-Am Raiser, 00 Raiser expels more particles than a single GN Drive unit because of the stablilty of the Twin Drive. So, the answe to your question is probaly no, because Trans-Am is all one singular system with the same effects. The effects that Trans Am has on 00 Raiser is just increased due to there being double the drives.Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 22:29, January 19, 2011 (UTC) If that's the case, then I'm going to stick with Trans-Am Raiser then. Because the description list both Trans-Am and Trans-Am Raiser and I always believed as 00 Raiser, there was only a single option as pretty much all battle scenes with 00 Raiser showed Trans-Am Raiser in action. Taikage - trying to rule the world without a Pinky 10:15, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :The term Trans-Am Raiser refers to two different things, the name of a specific mode, the Trans Am Raiser system (IE Trans Am with the Raiser system activated which produces the Raiser Sword) as well as 00's nickname when it's in Trans-Am. The two are used separately and differently. -SonicSP 03:36, January 21, 2011 (UTC)